


dog day

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Firefly
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Mal comes back to his ship to discover that River has rescued and adopted a whole mess of black market beagles.





	

"What the hell is happening on my ship?" Mal yelled, looking around in outraged confusion at the scampering chaos.

Kaylee cuddled a couple of the beagles even closer. "Oh don't listen to the mean man shouting, you're both very good doggies."

Wash kept rolling around on the floor, pretending to be a giant tied up by the puppies, who were happily jumping all over him.

Inara was snuggling with three of them in her arms, Book was feeding two of them snacks, Simon was cleaning the dogs' ears with some kind of rag, and even Jayne was ineffectually trying to teach one of them to sit up and beg (though the pup more likely was training Jayne to beg).

Zoe smirked at Mal, silently mocking his powerlessness, as she gently petted one of the more obedient dogs. 

Traitor.

"Mean dog traders are bad," River said, eyes dark, as she sat on the floor, legs crossed, surrounded by at least eight dogs who were happily nestled against her napping. "I saved them."

"We can't go taking in every stray you feel sorry for, River!" Mal said.

River smirked. "You used to call me a stray." 

"Well, that was a dang metaphor!" Mal objected.

"These dogs seem very healthy to me, Captain," Simon said.

"This one's too stupid to learn to do what I say!" Jayne complained.

"They're so sweet!" Kaylee said.

"We're not keeping them!" Mal said.

River just giggled at him, and the rest of them didn't even bother to acknowledge his ire.

"Damn mutinous crew..." Mal mumbled as he walked out of the room, completely ignoring the beagle that followed him. He got all the way to his bunk before leaning down, petting it, and saying, "Well, at least one of you vermin has the good sense to know who the captain is. Yes you do, yes you do."

The dog wagged its tail.

**Author's Note:**

> For xfirefly9x for the prompt: Firefly, River, black market beagles


End file.
